PreMarginadas
by eltioRob95
Summary: Un fanfic de cuatro capitulos diferentes, todos pertenecientes al universo de mi AU Marginadas la guerra, como se fue formando la historia de Lynn, Ronnie anne, Carlota y otros personajes.
1. Amigas

**PREMARGINADAS **

**Amigas**

(Bajo la aurora boreal)

Ronnie anne se encontraba afuera de la casa Loud, contemplando el paisaje natural del invierno en el vecindario de Royal Woods, era época de frío en Michigan, se supone que ella debía estar junto a su pareja, hoy era su gran día, el día en que la chica Santiago cumpliría quince años de edad.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, La latina se volteó sorprendida.

-¡Lincoln!-

-No, soy solo yo Ronnie-

Ronnie anne sintió un alivio interno, solamente se trataba de su futura cuñada y amiga, de cabello castaño, pecosa, adicta a los deportes y ejercicios, con una chaqueta deportiva roja puesta, y detalles blancos, Lynn Loud Jr.

Aunque la latina se llevaba bien con todas las hermanas de Lincoln, era con Lori y con Lynn con quienes Ronnie anne podía ser mas o menos una chica más abierta.

-Oh, Hola Lynn- saludo ella con una sonrisa.

-Que me cuentas Ronalda? ¿por qué estas aquí afuera?- preguntó Lynn.

-Es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar adentro pasándola bien con Lincoln-

Ronnie anne dirigió su mirada a la calle, dio un suspiro, mientras el humo salía de su boca, signo de que la nevada estaba muy helada.

Lynn la miró con comprensión, se acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Algo te perturba ¿no es así?-

Ronnie anne asintió.

-Me preocupa el futuro ¿de acuerdo?-

Lynn miró a Ronnie con confusión.

-¿El futuro?-

Ella asintió en respuesta.

-No sé que futuro podríamos construir Lincoln y yo, sé que el quiere dedicarse a trabajar en las grandes editoriales, sé que no es algo muy productivo pero al menos es un plan, aun no sé cual sueño quiero seguir-

Lynn prestaba atención a lo que Ronnie decía.

-Digo, mi mamá quiere que yo sea enfermera pero… no me gusta mucho esa profesión, y aún no se lo he dicho, Bobby me ha sugerido que trabaje como guardia de seguridad, pero aun necesito pensarlo-

-Pero… tu eres buena con el Skate, podrías dedicarte a eso-

-Es una perdida de tiempo-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Yo lo digo, no creo que eso me ayude en mi vida, parece que seré una patética, no se que haré, realmente no se que haré Lynn-

Ronnie anne pateó la nieve que tenia cerca con rabia, y se sentó en la pared de la casa Loud, Lynn la miró con pena, era la primera vez que veía a Ronnie anne tan insegura de sí misma, la Loud deportista se sentó junto a ella.

-Ronnie…-

Lynn iba a decir algo, pero la latina siguió hablando.

-Y lo peor de todo es que Lincoln se me va a declarar-

Al escuchar eso, la deportista miró a la reina del dolor sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Por favor Lynn, no soy ninguna idiota, lo noté cuando Lincoln se estaba comportando demasiado amable conmigo el día de hoy.

-…

-Además estuve espiando su conversación por walkie talkie con Mcbride-

Lynn negó con la cabeza.

-Lincoln nunca se asegura de ser discreto-

-el no sabe de mi inseguridad, por qué querría pasar su vida con alguien como yo-

Ronnie anne miró al suelo con tristeza, mientras que Lynn arqueó una ceja.

-¿Es Enserio?

Ronnie anne miró a Lynn.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es solamente por eso que te vas dar por vencida? Un simple pensamiento de que quizás no vayas a sobresalir? Por favor, tu eres Ronnie anne Santiago, la chica temeraria!-

Ronnie anne miró a Lynn con sorpresa, no se esperaba esas palabras tan alentadoras de ella.

-¿Por qué crees que apoyé a Lincoln en su relación contigo? Por que tu le trasmites seguridad, por que a pesar de todo el sabe que nunca lo dejarás de lado, y eso lo fortalece aunque no lo sepas-

-…

-Mira, tu vida no se irá por el inodoro solo si tu haces algo por evitarlo, el futuro de una persona no está escrita, mírame, como deportista a veces he dejado que mi obsesión por la victoria nublara mi juicio, pero aprendí de mis errores, tu antes eras muy tosca con mi hermano, pero con el tiempo que salieron juntos, aprendiste a ser más cariñosa y afectiva con el-

Ronnie anne se sonrojó levemente al recordar esos momentos románticos con Lincoln.

-Si yo puedo mejorar, tu también puedes ¿dejarás que un simple pensamiento te domine?-

-No…

-¿Qué dices?-

-NO-

-¡mas fuerte no te escucho!-

-NO! es absurdo! Y tienes razón!- exclamó la latina poniéndose de pie, mientras Lynn sonrió victoriosa.

-Esa es la Ronnie anne que quería ver-

-Tienes toda la razón Lynn, no sé en qué estaba pensando?-

Lynn sonrió, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de la latina, Ronnie anne le daba un fuerte abrazo, Lynn correspondió de forma sincera y empática.

-Gracias Lynn, realmente eres la mejor amiga que haya conocido, y me agrada mucho saber que serías mi cuñada-

-Siempre seremos las amigas Ronnie anne, nunca lo dudes-

-Las mejores amigas-

Ambas estuvieron abrazadas durante un momento, pero tuvieron que soltarse al sentir las coloridas luces sobre ellas y todo el vecindario, el espectáculo natural celestial había empezado, la razón por la que Ronnie anne salió afuera a pesar del frío helado, Las auroras boreales que raras veces se veían en esta área de Michigan.

Esa noche, Lincoln y Ronnie anne aprovechando su momento a solas y que nadie los interrumpiría, mientras la familia Loud salía a afuera a observar la aurora boreal, Ronnie anne y Lincoln perdieron su virginidad , La latina nunca olvidaría esa noche en que ella se entregó al amor de su vida, ya que esa noche sería la ultima vez que ella vería a su amado patético con vida, antes de la … tragedia..

* * *

**Bien, espero haberlos sorprendido con esto.**

**Esta historia es de cuando Ronnie anne y Lynn jr eran solo unas adolescentes pensativos sobre el futuro desconocido , y si, alguna vez ellas fueron grandes amigas.**

**Esta historia es una precuela del AU Marginadas, muchos años antes, esto tendrá solo tres capítulos.**

**El primer capitulo es sobre la genuina amistad que alguna vez Lynn y Ronnie tuvieron.**

**El segundo capítulo, Los inicios de Ronnie y Carlota en el mundo bajo, como criminales antes de ser reclusas peligrosas.**

**El tercer capítulo , el juicio contra las hermanas "asesinas" Loud que sacudió a Royal Woods y la nación entera.**

**Saludos.**

**El primo de Ronnie anne y la contrincante de Brenda pronto serán actualizados.**


	2. El descenso

**The Loud house y sus personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Crimen y encierro.**

**(El descenso)**

_Cementerio de Royal Woods…_

Era un dia lluvioso, todos los familiares Loud de todos los condados asistieron al funeral de Lincoln Loud, todos ellos se encontraban destrozados interna y emocionalmente al enterar del destino del carismático hijo varón de la familia Loud, pero el dolor fue más grande al saber que fueron sus propias hermanas quienes le dieron fin, Pop pop observaba con suma tristeza aquel ataúd.

¿Cómo la vida podía ser tan injusta? Pensaba el abuelo , se supone que él debería estar en ese cajón, no su querido nieto quien empezaba a desarrollar su vida, Mirtle estaba a su lado allí para consolarlo, ella también se sentía devastada, Rita y Lynn también estaban presentes, Rita no tenía fuerzas para mirar el entierro de su pequeño angelito y hundió su cara en el hombro de su esposo.

Las hermanas de Lincoln ninguna de ellas pudo ni querían asistir a su funeral, pues a todas ellas les pesaba la culpabilidad como un enorme roca sobre sus manos, además creyeron que no tenían ningún derecho de estar allí.

El padre ya había abierto su biblia y empezó a orar mientras la sepultura de Lincoln se llevaba a cabo.

-no le temo a ningún mal pues tu estarás conmigo, tu vara y tu callado me consuelan, tu preparaste la mesa para mi frente a mis enemigos, tu hundiste mi cabeza en aceite y la copa se desbordó, seguramente la clemencia y la bondad me seguirán todas los dias de mi vida, y yo viviré en la casa del señor para siempre… Lincoln Marie Loud puedes ir en paz, pues siempre serás recordado en los corazones de todos los que te quisieron-

A lo lejos, en la distancia, de todos los familiares del apellido Loud que vinieron de muy lejos, Ronnie anne observaba en la distancia , sin paraguas que la protegiera de la lluvia, cosa que ella no le importaba, las gotas que recorrían su rostro no eran de la lluvia precisamente.

Por qué, por que la vida era tan cruel, Lincoln Loud era la persona con quien Ronnie anne pensaba compartir su vida, ella lo amaba como el a ella, pero ahora el nunca más podría abrazarla, nunca más escucharía su voz, nunca más vería esa mirada que el le daba.

Ronnie anne sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era su prima Carlota quien intentaba darle consuelo, ella vino de Great lake city para intentar dar confort a su prima.

-Te dije que iba ser algo muy duro de ver- dijo Carlota al sentir que Ronnie anne estaba temblando, era obvio que su prima estaba vulnerable, un estado jamás visto en ella.

-Me lo arrebataron Carlota, ellas no solamente mataron a Lincoln-

-….qué?-

-También me mataron a mi-

-Ronalda…-

-Esto jamás se los voy a perdonar a ellas Carlota, Nunca jamás perdonaré a las hermanas de Lincoln por el resto de mi maldita vida- juro la latina mientras apretaba sus puños con ira.

Carlota miró con tristeza a su prima, sin duda esta tragedia sería algo que ni ellos, ni toda Royal Woods olvidará en un buen tiempo, pues el caso de las hermanas homicidas pasó a oídos de la prensa de todo el país.

Un mes después de la muerte de Lincoln, y el juicio que envió a sus hermanas a prisión, reformatorios en el caso de las hermanas menores, en diferentes puntos del país.

Ronnie, su hermano y su madre se habían mudado a la ciudad a vivir con los abuelos, tios y sus primos, María pensó que eso sería lo mejor para ayudar a su hija a superar la muerte de su novio, pero ni ella se imaginaba el rumbo oscuro que su querida Ronalda tomaría.

El presente… (años después)

Banco de Great lake city…

Un par de mujeres con máscaras de Calaveras entraron al banco, armadas, Una de ellas de disparó al guardia directo en la pierna, la otra le arrebató el arma y le pateó el rostro.

-Muy bien, esto es un asalto todos, guarden la calma y no les pasará nada malo!- exclamó una de ellas mientras apuntaba con el arma a los ciudadanos que venían a dejar sus ahorros, todas las personas se arrodillaron, con las manos en la nuca.

-Vamos! Vamos! Mete todo el dinero al saco, no tengo todo el día- ordenó la asaltante a la cajera mientras la apuntaba con el armadas , el saco era enorme, todos los cajeros metieron el dinero en aquel saco sin protestar, la mujer enmascarada notó algo curioso en la última cajera.

-Hmm bonito collar-

-G-Gracias, supongo-

-Listo Ronalda, ya tenemos el botín-

-¿Segura que el saco está lleno Carlota?-

-Si, muy lleno, ahora vámonos-

-Perfecto, ahora nos retiramos ciudadanos- Ronnie disparó el arma hacia arriba.

-Nosotras somos ladronas decentes que no le robamos a la gente pobre-

Dicho todo, Ambas ladronas enmascaradas abordaron su moto y huyeron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, Carl había recibido un mensaje de Texto de Ronnie anne que le decía que abriera la cochera en la parte trasera del edificio Casagrande, el fue a abrir a la cochera y esperó a que su prima y su hermana mayor llegaran, luego de un par de minutos, Las chicas entraron a la cochera a toda velocidad.

-¿por qué llegaron tan a prisa?- preguntó el chico Casagrande.

-No preguntes Carl- respondió Ronnie mientras le arrebató el control y cerró la cochera.

Carlota rápidamente subió las escaleras del edificio con el saco.

-Carl hazme un favor, quiero que pintes esta moto completamente de rojo ¿entendido?-

-¿Para qué?-

-¡Hazme caso!-

Carl simplemente suspiró, no era sorpresa que Ronnie anne haya empezado a dar malos pasos, primero eran robos a departamentos de otros edificios, luego asaltos a tiendas, y ahora asaltaron un banco, no se necesitaba ser investigador privado para adivinar que eso había hecho su prima y su hermana.

Desde que Carlota había sido rechazada en ser contratada para ser modista en reconocidas marcas de ropa, devastada, ella había dejado de dedicarse a su sueño, decidió dedicarse al crimen con su prima, siendo su ayudante, Ronnie anne la había arrastrado a ese lado oscuro.

En la cocina María se encontraba cargando a sus nietos, por suerte, estaban calmadas, ella les había dado fórmula ya que su madre estaba ocupada, Ronnie anne llegó a la cocina.

-Ya llegué mamá-

-Por fin llegas Ronalda, por favor, por una vez puedes encargarte de tus hijos y amamantarlos por favor? Yo tengo que ir al trabajo- dijo su madre quien ya estaba vestida de enfermera.

-De acuerdo mamá, dame a mis hijos-

Ronnie anne recogió a sus bebés entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa maternal.

-Hola mis retoños, mamá ya esta aquí- dijo la latina mientras sacaba sus pechos para darles de mamar a sus pequeños hijos.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando quería abortarlos-

Hector Casagrande entró a la cocina para tomarse algo fresco del refrigerador, allí se encuentra con su nieta.

-Ronalda…-

-Oh, hola Abuelo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Roberto vino a suplirme un rato en la tienda, mientras yo me tomo un descanso de una hora-

-Oh, esta bien- dijo Ronnie anne mientras miraba a sus hijos con brillo en sus ojos, Hector contemplaba ese momento de su nieta con sus bisnietos, era una escena muy conmovedora para el y a la vez triste.

-Ronalda…-

-Si?-

-Tienes que dejar lo que estás haciendo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Hablo de robar, asaltar, hacer cosas en contra de la ley, eso mija-

Ronnie anne guardó silencio durante un momento.

-No sé de qué me hablas-

-¡Por favor Ronalda! ¡No insultes mi inteligencia! Se bien lo que tú ,Carlota e incluso Syd hacen ¿acaso no te importa lo que los vecinos pensarán de nosotros? ¿no te importa el hecho de tus hijos puedan crecer sin madre? ¿Sabes cuantos casos he leído de prisioneras que son madres? ¿sabes cuantas mujeres son encerradas en las prisiones? Muchas! –

Ronnie miró a su abuelo molesta, por un lado, su abuelo tenía razón, si ella continuaba sus ilícitos quizás terminaría tras las rejas, pero por otro lado, la adrenalina que se sentía al asaltar, robar lugares, escapar de la policía era bastante satisfactoria, la hacía sentir viva, eso ni el Skateboarding podría dárselo.

-¿por qué no eres como la abuela? Ella si me apoya-

-Hahaha ay mija- rio el Abuelo levemente.

-Tu abuela era terrible cuando tuvo tu edad, y si yo no la hubiera conquistado, probablemente ella estaría encarcelada o muerta, pero estoy bastante seguro que ni siquiera a ella le gustaría que vieras a tus nietos a través de los barrotes-

Ronnie anne desvió la mirada, levemente entristecida.

-Está bien Abuelo, te prometo que intentaré buscar otra perspectiva de trabajo-

-No intentes, solo hazlo , y ahora- ordenó el abuelo mientras le daba una página de diario el cual tenía muchos anuncios de empleo.

-Dámelos, yo me encargo de cuidar a mis bisnietos-

Aburrida y molesta, Ronnie anne caminaba por el parque de la ciudad, leyendo aquella página, sinceramente, no estaba interesada en ninguno de esos empleos , pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Ronnie anne… Ronnie anne ¿eres tú?-

La chica Santiago se volteó a rápidamente y vio a una mujer rubia corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Quién es ella? Jamás la había visto" pensó.

-Ronnie anne, wow, no puedo creer que te haya reconocido, cambiaste un poco pero…-

-Disculpa ¿te conozco? No sé quien eres-

-Oh claro que tonta soy, soy Carol, Carol Pingrey, tal vez no me recuerdes, pero solo nos conocimos una vez en el centro comercial de Royal Woods-

De repente Ronnie anne recordó de golpe, aquel día en que Leni y Lori la habían invitado a un recorrido por el centro comercial, por supuesto que ella no estaba interesada pero por petición de Lincoln había aceptado ir con las dos mayores, y allí se conocieron, Carol era amiga de Lori, cuando hablaron le contó como ella y Lori tenían competividad sin que ninguna de las dos lo supiera.

-Oooh, ahora si te recuerdo, eres esa Carol Pingrey, como has estado-

-Bien, no me quejo ¿Cómo estás tu robando bancos?-

La chica Santiago abrió sus ojos en shock, ella rápidamente se volteó y siguió caminando.

-No sé de qué me hablas, estás loca-

-Oh vamos, no lo niegues, te vi a ti y otra chica en la moto con unas máscaras ¿crees que no te reconocería? Por favor Ronnie anne, usas esa misma sudadera púrpura, deberías considerar tu vestimento cuando salgas a robar-

Sin esperárselo, Ronnie anne agarra del cuello a Carol y la arrastra hacia los arbustos del parque, detrás de unos árboles.

-Escucha, si llegas a decirle a la policía esta falsa acusación que haces de mi, yo te asesino ¿me escuchas? ¡TE ASESINO!-

-Ronnie anne cálmate, nunca pensaba en delatarte-

-¿Ah no? entonces… que quieres de mi-

-Verás, hace semanas que me quedé sin empleo, tengo poco tiempo para pagar la renta del departamento en donde estoy, necesito dinero como sea, sé que tu robaste el banco-

-Yo no hago caridad, quieres dinero? Gánatelo, así es la vida-

Carol apartó de forma calmada la mano de Ronnie anne de su cuello.

-De eso estoy hablando Ronnie anne, quiero trabajar contigo, déjame ayudarte, prometo que no causaré ningún problema, solo quiero conseguir dinero-

Ronnie anne miró a Carol durante un momento, su mirada de desesperación a parte de su sonrisa, lo decían todo, Carol no tenia ni un solo centavo.

-¿por qué debería ayudarte? Eres amiga de la asesina de mi novio— Ronnie anne escupió al suelo por mencionar eso.

-¿Quién? ¿Lori Loud? pfff ya no soy amiga de esa tipa, esta pudriéndose en la cárcel, a mi también me causó indignación que matara a su propio hermano, además yo también fui al funeral de Lincoln, sin duda era un hermano que ella y sus hermanas no merecían ¿acaso no me viste? Yo a ti si-

-Hmm, de acuerdo, pero… antes de empezar, eres bien consciente de que podrías terminar en prisión por eso ¿verdad? Yo ya no soy responsable por eso, eso lo decides tú-

La rubia solo sonrió.

-Correré el riesgo-

* * *

_En el edificio Casagrande…_

Ronnie anne organizó una reunión con las chicas en la cochera, aprovechando que casi nadie se encontraba en el edificio y los espiara.

Estaba Carlota, Syd chang, quien nunca dudaba en ayudar a su amiga en lo que fuera, Riley, chica castaña con gorra blanca y roja, otra amiga que Ronnie anne conoció en el parque en las rampas de Skate.

-Bien chicas, estamos todas aquí reunidas por que sé que esto que nos pasa ahora es malo, todas necesitamos dinero, ya mi abuelo me estuvo molestando en estos días sobre que buscara trabajo, un trabajo decente, asi que este golpe que pienso hacer será el último, no quisiera ir a la cárcel, y sé que ninguna aquí quiere eso-

-No-

-No-

-Para nada-

-claro que no-

-Perfecto, este ultimo robo debe ser un botín de verdad, algo que nos dé mucho dinero por meses ¿alguna idea para el ultimo golpe?-

-Escuché que hay una caja dorada en la catedral de Great lake city- sugirió su amiga.

-Yo no robo a la iglesia Syd ¿otra idea?-

-Escuche que el Orfelinato recibió una donación multimillonaria- dijo Riley.

-Tampoco le robo a los huérfanos, otra-

-¿Y si robamos una joyería?- sugirió Carol, las cuatro chicas la miraron con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Conoce alguna Pingrey?- preguntó Ronnie anne mostrando interés.

-Si, conozco una joyería al otro lado de la gran ciudad donde yo trabajaba, la dueña de ese lugar era una completa perra, me despidió solo por que no parecía ser una buena trabajadora para una joyería, creo que ya encontré una forma de vengarme ¿Qué dices Ronalda?-

-Hmm de acuerdo Carol, pero primero hay que mirar ese lugar, inspeccionarlo ¿deacuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, todas pueden retirarse, ya les avisaré cuando sea el mometo.

Días más tarde…

Ronnie anne habían visto que esa joyería el cual tenía puntos vulnerables los cuales lo hacían un blanco perfecto, ellas pensaron que el horario indicado para asaltar la joyería sería de Madrugada cuando la ciudad entera esté descansando y cargando energías para mañana, Ronnie anne , Syd chang, Carlota, Riley y Carol Pingrey, se despertaron a las 3 am de la madrugada , para reunirse todas en el parque de la ciudad, para luego ir en dirección a aquella joyería.

Luego de unos minutos, habían llegado a su destino, sonrieron de ver que no había moros en la costa, fueron a la parte trasera del local, Ronnie anne y Riley , al ser quienes tenían más experiencia escalando, subieron al techo y les lanzaron la soga a sus compañeras.

Quitando la cubierta del generador de electricidad, Carol cortó los cables de electricidad utilizando un cuchillo y guantes de plástico.

Luego de asegurarse que el local estuviera sin electricidad, Carol subió la soga para acompañar a su equipo, todas entraron por un túnel de ventilación luego de que Riley quitara la reja de metal.

Después de que todas bajaran, encendieron sus linternas, las cuales eran robadas.

-¡Quietas ahí!-

-Maldición!-

*Disparo*

El sonido del balazo sorprendió a las cuatro chicas, no esperaban que hubiera un guardia nocturno dentro de la joyería, Syd , Ronnie anne, Riley y Carlota se voltearon sorprendidas hacia Carol, quien tenía el arma, temblando, la chica rubia ex amiga de Lori estaba en estado de shock.

-Wow ¿yo hice eso?- preguntó mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida de aquel guardia, Carol, lejos de espantarse por haber matado una persona, sonrió en forma casi demencial.

-Rayos! Eso se sintió extrañamente bien, ahora comprendo a las personas que usan armas , se siente el poder cuando la usas, wow solo wow…-

Ronnie anne se acercó lentamente a la rubia.

-Carol, dame la pistola por favor-

-Wow…-

-¡Carol! Dame el arma ¿si?-

La rubia salió de su trance un momento.

-¿Ah? s-si Ronnie anne por supuesto-

-Vaya, miren esto- dijo Carlota mientras observaba unas joyas de los mostradores.

-Tenemos que tomar todo lo que podamos-

-NO rompan los vidrios de los mostradores- advirtió Carol.

-No se si sabe si estos tengan alarma-

-Pero… ¿No habías cortado la energía eléctrica?- preguntó Riley.

-No se si tengan energía de reserva- aclaró la rubia.

-Corté la electricidad para desactivar las cámaras y alarmas exteriores-

-Entonces solamente robaremos la caja fuerte y todo lo que se pueda tomar con facilidad- dijo Ronnie

\- Syd, Carol, síganme-

Mientras ellas tres iban hacia el cuarto de la caja fuerte, Carlota y Riley observaban en los mostradores cualquier objeto de valor que pudieran encontrar, habían joyas de poco valor, aún así, eso no les impidió que las guardaran en sus sacos, Carol escuchaba con cuidado mientras Ronnie movía la rueda la cual hacía la combinación de números.

Los minutos pasaron, con mucho esfuerzo trataban de abrir aquella caja fuerte.

Mientras tanto Carlota observaba de forma indiferente el mostrador, una de las tantas joyas le llamó su atención, era un llamativo rubí rojizo.

-Oooh Lindo-

Luego de muchos intentos , la puerta de la caja fuerte cedió, Ronnie anne la abrió, vieron que en el interior había una buena cantidad de billetes, Ronnie, Syd y Carol se miraron y sonrieron.

-Chicas, el dinero es todo nuestro!- dijo Ronnie anne victoriosa.

-Si!- exclamaron las chicas victoriosas.

De repente, escucharon un vidrio romperse y el sonido fuerte de la alarma.

-Qué rayos pasó!?- preguntó Syd cubriéndose los oídos.

-No lo sé- dijo la chica Santiago.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto y se dieron cuenta de que Carlota había destruido el vidrio de uno de los mostradores para tomar un rubí rojizo.

-Carlota!- gritó Carol muy enojada.

– Pero que has hecho!?-

-Ehm uuups- dijo la chica Casagrande sonriendo nerviosamente mientras guardaba el rubí entre su brusto.

Ahora las chicas estaban en serios problemas.

-Maldita sea!- gritó Ronnie anne.

-recojan todo y larguémonos de aquí!-

Rápidamente las chicas tomaron todas las joyas del mostrador del vidrio roto, luego, cada una, sin perder tiempo, empezó a subir la soga hacia el ducto de ventilación.

Carol, Riley, Carlota, todas ellas lograron subir , solamente faltaban Ronnie anne y Syd.

-Rápido!- dijo Carlota en el túnel de ventilación.

-Sube Syd!- pidió Ronnie desesperada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Syd con miedo.

Syd chang empezó a subir, cuando causó la mitad de la altura, La soga se rompió, Syd comenzó a caer, gritando en desesperación.

Ronnie anne logró atrapar a Syd evitándole una dolorosa caída.

-No!- gritó Ronnie mientras dejaba a Syd en el suelo- NO PUEDE SER!-

-Rayos!- dijo Carlota- tírenme la soga para que la vuelva a atar-

Ronnie le aventó la soga a Carlota para que la vuelva a amarrar, pero mientras ataba el nudo la soga se rompía más.

-¿Esto es en serio? Nunca más le compres nada a tu mentor bueno para nada de Flip, Ronalda-

-¡Rápido Syd! intenta subir-

Ronnie anne subió a su amigo sobre su hombros para que por lo menos ella escapara, pero era inútil.

-Vamos Syd, trata de alcanzar mis manos!- pidió Carlota.

-No puedo alcanzarla Ronnie anne!-

-¡Me lleva la….! Carlota, mejor vete con las demás, escapen de aquí!-

-¿Estás loca? No te dejaré aquí prima, somos familia, y la familia no se abandona-

-Syd y yo encontraremos otra manera de escapar ¡Corran!-

-Pero Ronnie…-

-¡Vayanse!-

Carlota no tuvo más opción que irse, salió del túnel de ventilación y se encontró con Carol y Riley quienes la esperaban.

-Vámonos ya-

-¿Dónde están Ronnie y Syd?- preguntó Carol preocupada.

-La soga se rompió y no pudieron salir-

En ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de la patrullas a lo lejos.

-Mierd…! Hay que irnos!- exclamó Carol.

-pero de ¿Qué hay de Ronalda y Syd?-

-Conozco a mi prima, ella sabrá que hacer, vámonos!- ordenó Carlota, Carol y Riley no tuvieron más opción que seguirla.

Ronnie anne y Syd miraban para cualquier parte buscando algo que las ayudará a salir de este aprieto, La latina notó algo.

-Eso es! ¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Syd.

-Mira, hay otro ducto de ventilación aquí cerca del suelo, y a nuestro alcance-

-Pero Ronnie, vamos tardar mucho en poder abrir eso-

-No si usamos esto- Ronnie rápidamente tomó el extintor y con el trató de romper la rejilla metálica del ducto de ventilación, una y otra vez.

-Vamos Ronnie, de prisa-

-Ya casi…! Perfecto!-

El ducto quedó abierto, listo para que las dos chicas pudieran escapar por allí.

-Ahora entra Syd-

-De acuerdo, cielos Ronnie, eres genial!- dijo Syd con una amplia sonrisa.

Ronnie y Syd se metieron al ducto de ventilación y pudieron salir a un callejón.

-Lo hicimos!-

-Alto ahí! - Gritó uno de los policías.

-Ambas se echaron a correr por el callejón a toda velocidad, para asegurarse de que no los siguieran por unos segundos, Ronnie anne estaba armada, disparó dos tiros uno fue a la pared, y el otro balazo rozó el hombro de uno de los policías.

Ella y Syd pudieron correr ocho cuadras, en unos minutos iba amanecer, y ellas ya no tendrían el amparo de la oscuridad para poder escabullirse.

Ronnie decidió que lo mejor era escabullirse por los túneles de drenaje, bajo las alcantarillas.

-Syd, dime que tan lejos estamos de una estación del subterráneo-

-como a tres manzanas de aquí ¿por qué? si vamos allá , nos atraparán-

Ronnie anne sonrió de forma audaz.

-¿Quién dijo que iremos por la superficie?-

La latina quitó una tapa de drenaje que tenia cerca.

-Ahora entra-

-Ewww, no voy a entrar ahí Ronnie anne-

-Es eso o la prisión Syd-

-Bien, ya que-

Ronnie anne y Syd llegaron a la estación y se tomaron el primer tren subterráneo hacia la zona donde estaba el edificio Casagrande.

* * *

_En los siguientes días…_

Un par de policías tocaron la puerta del departamento de los Chang, Syd fue atenderlos , Syd se sorprendió al ver

-Hola oficiales ¿ocurre algo?-

-buenas tardes señorita Syd chang, queremos saber que sabe usted sobre el robo de una joyería hace cuatro días-

-Jamás escuché de eso-

Ambos policías la hicieron dar media vuelta y la esposaron, para sorpresa de sus padres.

-Syd ¿en qué fallé contigo?- dijo su madre decepcionada.

-No te preocupes mamá, seguro deber un malentendido-

-¿Dónde está la otra sospechosa?- preguntó el oficial, Syd fingió estar confundida.

-¿Quién?-

-Su cómplice, Ronalda Anne Santiago-

Syd le sonrió en forma burlona.

-hehehe buena suerte

Ronnie anne se encontraba completamente inmóvil ,pensativa, ella era perfectamente consciente de las consecuencias que llegarían si elegía el camino que eligió. Ella ya sospechaba que irían por Syd primero si no la encontraban.

Unas extensas escaleras frente a ella, La latina se encogió de Hombros.

-Oh, que diablos- se dijo para sí misma.

Ronnie anne comenzó a bajar esas escaleras bailando, o al menos intentándolo, ya que ella no era precisamente buena bailarina, pero no se movía tan mal.

Agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, fingiendo que tenía una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos, esas escaleras no eran cualquier lugar para ella, este era su descenso sin retorno a la oscuridad, el lado salvaje del ser humano, La marginalidad.

Ronnie anne se quitó la goma que ataba su cabellera, ahora su pelo negro lo tenía suelto sin restricción, se sintió más libre que nunca, por que nunca lo hizo antes? dando unos giros, pateando los pequeños charcos de agua en cada escalón.

Esta era la nueva ella, la nueva Ronnie anne Santiago, si quería entrar al mundo de los criminalidad, entonces debía abandonar todo rastro de moral de su conciencia.

Los dos oficiales llegaron al lugar solo para ver a la sospechosa dando giros saltando y meneándose despreocupadamente por aquellas escaleras, aunque se miraron confundidos un momento, ellos entendían que sería sus últimos momentos de libertad.

* * *

_Minutos más tarde…_

María, su hermano, sus abuelos veían con tristeza como su querida Ronalda , con las manos esposadas, era metida a la patrullera policial, junto con Syd.

Syd sonrió al ver a su querida y mejor amiga.

-Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy mejor que nunca, no me había sentido tan bien desde que perdí a mi patético- dijo la latina con una sonrisa.

-Lo se- dijo Syd quien no borraba su sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió al ver la terrible situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

-Ahora iremos a Prisión, quien sabe lo que nos harán las reclusas en la cárcel, Tengo miedo Ronnie anne ¡Tengo mucho miedo!-

-¡Cálmate Syd! No nos pasará nada , solo estaremos encerradas por un tiempo junto a otras 400 mujeres -

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Tú solo quédate cerca de mí, si me gano cierta reputación en la cárcel, y si me respetan a mí, te respetarán a ti-

-Hmm deacuerdo- asintió Syd chang no estando muy segura de aquello.

El juicio se había llegado a Cabo, Ronnie anne Santiago y Sid chang fueron condenadas a 30 años de prisión por robo y asesinato, aunque la policía todavía no encontraba a Carol , Riley y Carlota, Ronnie anne confiaba en que ellas la sacarían de aquí.

* * *

_**Prisión de estatal de mujeres de Great lake city…**_

_Hora del recreo…_

Ronnie salió por primera vez al patio de la infame prisión femenina, las notables miradas de las reclusas hacía ella y Syd por ser nuevas no tardaron, Aunque Syd estaba nerviosa , La chica Santiago no se inmutó ni se sintió intimidada.

Una de la ellas se acercó con una sonrisa , cosa que hizo sospechar a Ronnie anne, pero ella ya lo tenía claro, esa mujer tenía cualquier intención menos ser amistosa, era una reclusa después de todo.

-Hola nuevas, Mi nombre es Natasha ¿Cuál es el suyo?-

Ronnie anne y Syd se miraron antes de responder.

-Mi nombre de Ronnie anne-

-Yo soy Syd chang-

Ambas chicas notaron como todas las prisioneras en el patio dejaron de hacer sus actividades para acercarse y observar lo que probablemente pasaría, Ronnie dedujo de inmediato que aquella prisionera era la "Mandamás" de esta cárcel.

Natasha miró a las prisioneras que estaban detrás de Syd, asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa, Syd sintió que alguien la jaló del cabello , sujetaron sus brazos, y colocaron un cuchillo cerca de su cuello.

-¡RONALDA!- gritó ella.

-¡Syd! ¡Déjenla!-

Ronnie anne iba a defender a su mejor amiga, pero sintió un puñetazo en la cabeza, un rodilla en el estómago, La latina terminó de rodillas, Natasha fue quien la había atacado.

-Ahora escúchame perra inmunda- habló Natasha

\- te diré como son las cosas en esta prisión, Yo soy la que mando, y lo que digo aquí se hace , o sea, que tú y tu amiguita sigan respirando, eso depende de mi-

Ronnie arqueó una ceja.

-¿Algo más?-

-si … ¡QUIERO VER DE QUÉ ESTÁS HECHA!-

Aquella reclusa le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro , Ronnie anne se retorció de dolor en el suelo, tenía que reconocerlo, esa mujer golpeaba muy fuerte, Natasha lanzó un escupitajo al suelo.

-Patético, regla 1 chiquita-

*Patada en la costilla*

-AAGHH!

-Poner mala cara y hacerse la "ovarios" no te salva de recibir una paliza aquí-

Syd miraba a las guardias de las torres de vigilancia que rodeaban el patio de la cárcel, aquellas carceleras no hacían más que reírse y disfrutar del espectáculo, Syd no podía creerlo ¿Cómo era posible que las guardias miraran sin hacer nada?

-¿Crees que estás en tu barrio donde puedes golpear e intimidar a quien se te ocurra? Mala noticias, aquí no es como en tu barrio , Regla 2-

Natasha vuelve a castigar a Ronnie con otra patada, Ronnie anne no gritó, esta vez quiso guardarse su dolor con dignidad, ella lo que más odiaba era verse patético, su orgullo de niña ruda jamás le permitiría darse ese lujo.

-Si eres de esas mimadas que les gusta cuidar su intimidad, malas noticias, aquí no existe eso, La mayoría de las que están aquí fueron maestras que se acostaron con chicos menores que ellas, y a todas aquí nos gustan las tijeras, asi que si quiero puedes ser mi juguete de tijeras o juguete para golpes!-

*Otra patada*

Syd se sintió bastante incómoda al sentir una mano de una prisionera acariciando su cabello, pero no quería reaccionar ni hacer nada que ofendiera a esas reclusas, no deseaba tener más problemas de los que ya tenía ahora, además aún estaba aquel filoso cuchillo cerca de su cuello, limitando sus opciones.

"Espero no morir en mi primer recreo aquí" pensó la asiática.

-Regla 3, Hazte respetar si no quieres que te aplasten! AAGHHHH!-

Syd se sorprendió, al igual que el resto de las prisioneras, Ronnie anne le había golpeado directo en la entrepierna , acto seguido le encestó un cabezazo , aunque Ronnie sentía un hilo de sangre salir de su boca, eso no la desconcentró de seguir peleando.

"La desgraciada sabe pelear" pensó Natasha quien rápidamente arremetió contra Ronnie anne con puños y patadas que intentaban tirarla al suelo, la latina los esquivó con facilidad, ella ya conocía esos trucos.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- alentaban las prisioneras.

-¿Qué no tienes nada nuevo?- dijo Ronnie anne desafiante mientras que Natasha sonrió.

-Tienes razón, cambiemos de estrategia-

Sacó un cuchillo que tenía escondido e intentó apuñalar a Ronnie anne con el, Ronnie era rápida esquivaba ese cuchillo a toda costa, ella también tenía uno escondido, era el momento para utilizarlo.

En un movimiento rápido, con una patada hizo que Natasha perdiera el cuchillo, acto seguido se lo enterró en el hombro causando que ella gritara de dolor, Ronnie anne la tiró al suelo y empezó a golpearla en el rostro repetidas veces, para asombro de las demás prisioneras, Syd incluída, Natasha quedó con la nariz rota y la boca ensangrentada.

Viendo que no podía defenderse, Ronnie anne dejó de golpearla y se quitó de encima , poniéndose de pie, las guardias llegaron, Las prisioneras rápidamente soltaron a Syd quien masajeó su cuello.

-Bien señoritas, se acabó la función- dijo la carcelera.

\- todas adentro, se acabó el recreo-

Dos reclusas se acercaron a Natasha y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, a pesar de lo aturdida que la dejaron los golpes, pudo hablar.

-Oye Ronnie anne….-

La latina la miró en un semblante no muy amistosa.

-Tienes agallas, respeto eso… ya hablaremos en un modo más … pacífico-

Ronnie anne y Syd no respondieron nada, solo la vieron como aquella mujer ruda era llevada cuidosamente hacia dentro de la prisión.

-Eso significa que todo esta en paz por el momento ¿no?-

-Asi es Syd ¿Lo ves? Te dije que así es como te ganas el respeto de todas aquí, parece que nuestra estadía en esta cárcel no será tan mala-

* * *

**Eso fue todo el capitulo de PreMarginadas, ahora ya saben como empezó la carrera delictiva de Ronnie anne, Carlota y Carol Pingrey.**

**Riley es un personaje que yo creé, Maggie estaba en la cárcel de Royal Woods, aún no la conocían.**

**Por cierto, aquí se revela que Ronnie anne estaba en la cárcel de Great lake city antes de llegar, lo que ocurre es que Carlota y Carol la ayudaron a escapar, Syd decidió quedarse por voluntad propia.**

**Pero la libertad no le duró mucho, ya que a Ronnie la volvieron a atrapar, y la mandaron a la prisión de Royal Woods, esta vez junto con Carlota , Carol y Riley, esta vez Ronnie tenía experiencia en la vida de reclusa, y supo como ganarse el poderío de la cárcel.**

**El tercer y último capítulo tardará, será el juicio de las hermanas Loud.**

**saludos a todos y gracias a los que dieron favoritos y seguidos :D **


	3. Ex oficial Jordan

**Disfruten de este nuevo cap.**

**este nuevo comienzo.**

**The Loud house no me pertenece, pero este AU sí.**

* * *

**Ex Oficial Jordan chica**

**(Nueva vida de marginada)**

Un auto deteniéndose ante la presencia del vehículo policial.

-¿algún problema oficial?- pregunta una mujer afroamericana, dueña de aquel auto.

La mujer oficial la miró un momento.

-Señorita ¿sabe a qué velocidad iba?-

-Perdone, es que tengo prisa, tengo cosas importantes que hacer y…-

-Por favor, muéstreme su permiso de conducir- pidió la oficial.

-Aquí tiene-

Jordan mira el permiso, verificando, notó una pequeña peculiaridad.

-Esto expiró-

-¿Qué? eso no puede ser- dijo la conductora.

-Por favor, bájese del vehículo-

-Me niego a hacerlo, tengo mis asuntos ¿no podría multarme?-

-Señorita, No puedo dejarla circular con un permiso vencida, bájese o me veré obligada en el uso de la fuerza- advirtió la oficial.

-¡Usted no hará nada! voy arrancar y ….AAAHHH-

Sin previo aviso, Jordan la sacó del auto por la ventanilla, aplicando una llave sobre la mujer en el suelo.

-¡Oiga suélteme esto es un abuso!- gritó la mujer indignada.

-¡Señora cálmese o pediré refuerz….!-

*le rompe el cuello*

-Maldición…-

Aunque Jordan declaró ante la corte y juró que no tenía ningún prejuicio racial como algunos de sus compañeros y que todo fue accidental, aun pidiendo disculpas a la familia de la mujer, su sentencia fue severa.

* * *

_Meses después…_

Prisión Taycheedata, Wisconsin…

Su hermano, el abogado Jordan chico, quien pudo lograr que redujeran sus años de condena, fue a visitar a su querida hermana.

Jordan había tenido problemas con algunas prisioneras que la reconocieron e intentaron asesinarla, por lo tanto, fue enviada a una celda aislada de las demás.

Jordan chico entró y observó a su hermana de espaldas sobre el colchón.

-Me duele verte así hermana-

Jordan se dio la vuelta para observarlo.

-Me has encontrado en peores condiciones, la primera visita me viste con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar-

-No tienes que sentirte culpable por la muerte de esa mujer, sé que no lo hiciste adrede-

-Dile eso a los jueces, para ellos lo hice con intención y debo pagar, pasé de ser una oficial ejemplar a una mujer marginada con una reputación más manchada-

Jordan chico bajó la mirada.

-En fin ¿cómo están mis hijos?-

-Ellos están bien, no dejan de preguntar por ti-

-En cierto modo, eso me saca una sonrisa-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Jordan , seré directo, no tengo mucho tiempo, La jueza Mccann te necesita-

Jordan miró a su hermano confundida.

-¿Por qué me necesitaría la jueza más influyente de Michigan?-

-Ella dice que te necesita para un asunto especial, sea lo que sea, debe ser importante, dijo que eres la única oficial calificada-

Jordan se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Jordan- dijo su hermano esperando que ella la mirara.

-Por favor, acepta esto, no me hagas tener que volver aquí otra vez a esta peninteciaría de otro estado-

* * *

Royal Woods, Michigan…

Jordan y su hermano fueron guiados hacia la casa lujosa de la jueza Mccann, La jueza tenía una mirada calmada e imponente.

-siéntense por favor-

Los hermanos Rosato asintieron e hicieron lo que la jueza les pidió.

-Bueno…- ella habló.

-Jordan Rosato-

-Ex oficial- dijo ella.

-Lo sé- sonrió la jueza.

-Veo que tienes un hermano abogado, eso es bueno, que alguien la familia sea abogado, doctor, o policía, yo en cambió, elegí ser jueza, ser mujer policía, tristemente no pude completar los requisitos, es mejor así, un policía siempre tiene su vida en riesgo, al estar expuesto, pero hay que admitir que sin los policías, no arrestarían personas y los jueces no tendrían a quien juzgar, y los policías necesitan que existan delincuentes para poder trabajar, de otro modo, no existirían policías sin delincuencia, todo es un equilibrio-

Jordan asintió.

-¿para qué necesita de una ex oficial de policía como yo jueza?-

-Me gusta que seas directa, he visto tu historial, y eso habla bien de usted Rosato, lo que le pido es una misión bastante importante, cosa que nadie sabe-

La jueza le muestra una foto de un joven pelirrojo.

-Mi hijo Chandler ha sido secuestrado, por un grupo de inescrupulosas, tengo la certeza de que mi hijo está retenido en la infame prisión de mujeres de Royal Woods-

-¿Habla de la prisión del sangriento motín de las tiaras?- preguntó Jordan.

La jueza asintió.

-Esa misma, así que conoces la historia infame de esa prisión, la única en la historia de Royal Woods que sufrió un motín-

-Una escucha muchas cosas en la academia de policías-

-Entiendo- La jueza miró a sus agentes.

-Traigan a la chica-

Los hombres que trabajaban para la jueza asintieron y trajeron una enorme bolsa negra, La jueza abrió la bolsa revelando un cadáver, el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, sorprendiendo a los hermanos Rosato.

-Ella es Riley Myers, nacida en Great lake city, se supone que ella estaba recluida en la prisión de mujeres de Royal Woods, no tenía ninguna orden de liberación, sin embargo, esta desgraciada estaba afuera como si nada junto con las delincuentes que se llevaron a mi hijo, lo que me hace pensar que Chandler está ahí en aquella prisión-

-¿y qué es lo que propone?- preguntó Jordan.

-Lo que propongo es que vayas de infiltrada en la cárcel de mujeres de Royal Woods, con otro nombre, bajo otra identidad, Ninguna de las autoridades que trabajan ahí sabrán quien eres, Ni siquiera la directora de la prisión Lisa Loud sabrá quien eres tú, por que es obvio que todas trabajen en conjunto con esas escorias criminales, si cumples esto con éxito, yo aseguraré tu liberación-

Su hermano susurró.

-Vamos, es un excelente trato Jordan, ella es una jueza muy influyente, tiene poder, ella podría liberarte sin tanto papeleo, hazlo, por tus hijos, ellos necesitan una madre-

Jordan se sentía pensativa, una cárcel salvaje por otra más salvaje, sonaba a una locura insensata, pero si tenía que hacerlo con tal de obtener la libertad y volver con sus hijos, lo haría.

-Cuente conmigo-

-Excelente- La jueza miró a sus agentes.

-Ya desháganse de eso-

Los dos hombres de traje y gafas oscuras asintieron, y lanzaron el cadáver de la reclusa a una fosa , el jardinero enterró su pala para enterrarla.

-Me van disculpar por lo que voy a hacer, pero es por protocolo-

Tanto Jordan chico como su hermana miraron a la Jueza Mccann con confusión.

-¿Qué?-

-AAHHH!-

Jordan chico gritó al sentir una jeringa clavarse en su hombro derecho, al igual que Jordan chica, Los agentes de la jueza lo habían hecho, ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Jordan abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para levantarse rápidamente, mirando el lugar donde se encontraba, una habitación, con sangre, sangre en las paredes, dos cadáveres, un hombre y una mujer, aparentemente un matrimonio, en un espejo roto, notó que su cabello fue teñido, un pelo castaño más oscuro, su vestimenta ya no era la misma, ahora llevaba puesto una sudadera blanca, con unos jeans ajustados.

-¿pero qué carajos?-

Una pequeña e inocente niña rubia se acerca a ella, con un teléfono móvil en la mano.

-Es para ti-

Dudosa, Jordan toma el telefono.

_"Escucha Jordan, para que parezca que eres una verdadera reclusa, tienen que verte como tal, los papeles para tu falsa identidad están hechos, desde ahora eres Carly Jackson, la ladrona criminal que asesinó a un matrimonio en un intento de robo, pasarás por un par de situaciones violentas"_

Ahora Jordan entendió por qué despertó cerca de dos cadáveres, ella asomó su cabeza por la ventana lentamente para ver que había cientos de policías rodeando la casa.

_" tranquila, ellos no te van a matar, no tienen esa orden, no seas tonta, no intentes huir de verdad, averigua dónde rayos está mi hijo, Rosato"_

-Dame el teléfono- pidió la niña, Jordan se lo entrega, y la aquella niña se retiró por donde vino.

Jordan rápidamente aprovecha para correr y salir por la puerta trasera de la casa , saltando las cercas , ganándose miradas curiosas de algunos niños que jugaban en sus piletas inflables, cruzando algunos patios de otras casas hasta llegar a la otra calle.

Jordan aceleraba el paso, con sus manos hundidas en sus bolsillos, sin levantar sospechas, mirando a todas partes, cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó un policía.

-¡Alto ahí!-

La ex oficial comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por un callejón del vecindario, huyendo hacia los barrios bajos de Hazeltucky, las zonas peligrosas, durante su carrera como policía ella perseguía a los criminales, y ahora era ella la perseguida, curioso, muy curioso.

Jordan tuvo que agacharse cuando uno de los policías realizó disparos , escaló al techo de una casa y saltó a otro tejado, entró por una habitación donde se encontraba una mujer con rastas sentada en su sofá viendo el televisor, al ver a Jordan sacó su arma y disparó contra ella, Jordan esquivó los balazos , Los otros dos policías pasan por la misma habitación, La mujer cierra la puerta y vuelve a sentarse en su sofá.

-Este barrio cada día está más loco-

Jordan siguió corriendo saltando cercas y cruzando casas, accidentalmente irrumpe en donde una familia estaba teniendo un funeral de un ser querido, ganándose gritos para ella y los oficiales que la perseguían.

-Oigan!-

-Que les pasa!-

-Más respeto maldición-

En una calle más adelante, La persecución de Jordan terminó cuando la ex policía fue rodeada por tres vehículos policiales, Ella rápidamente levantó sus manos para que así los policías no le dispararan, ellos la rodearon.

-¡Al suelo rápido! ¡Abajo!-

Jordan hizo lo que le ordenaron, los policías la esposaron, por supuesto, no faltó que una mujer policía se acercara y la pateara, a partir de ahí, ya no era la ex oficial Jordan rosato, ahora era Carly Jackson.

Aunque su objetivo de ser llevada a la prisión de mujeres de Royal Woods, tratando de tener el perfil bajo entre las prisioneras, Pues ahora la chica llamada Robba tenía un ojo puesto sobre ella.

Su plan de no crear conflicto con ninguna reclusa en el primer día había fracasado.

_(Flashback)_

_-Y esta quien es?- preguntó en tono altanero, Jordan la miró sorprendida._

_-Oh, ella es Carly, Robba, es nueva- respondió Tabby._

_-Carly ¿eh? Hey Carlangas ¿Quién te dio permiso de estar aquí?- dijo Robba desafiante._

_-Yo le dije que se quedara aquí-_

_-Tú cállate y sigue picando a la gorda esa-_

_Tabby y Risas fruncieron el ceño, ignoraron a Robba y siguieron con lo suyo._

_"Perra" pensaron ambas._

_-Levántate y acércate-_

_Jordan de mala gana obedeció , se levantó y acercó a Robba claramente molesta._

_-Como eres nueva te diré esto nena, la única encargada del monoambiente aquí soy yo, asi que saca tu trasero de aquí, vuela de aquí-_

_Jordan le dio una media sonrisa._

_-No pienso irme-_

_-¿Ah no?-_

_Robba intentó jalar a Jordan del brazo, pero apenas le puso un dedo encima, Jordan la mandó a volar de una patada frontal, la pelinegra voló y dio media vuelta sobre el suelo, llamando la atención de las reclusas, incluyendo a una castaña con cola de caballo, la mayoría de ellas se acercaron sorprendidas, nadie se había atrevido a desafiar a Robba, la mano derecha de Ronnie anne._

_La chica de larga cabellera negra se puso de pie, sorprendida pero molesta, fulminó a Jordan con la mirada, ella correspondió mirándola de la misma forma._

_Robba se acomodó el cabello y se sacudió la falda._

_-No te rompo todos los dientes nada más por que hoy amanecí con dolor de espalda-_

_ordan no respondió y siguió mirándola de forma fría, Robba seguía hablando._

_-Estás muerta zorrita ¿te doy un consejo? No duermas-_

_Una risa llamó la atención de ambas, aquella chica se acercó aplaudiendo, Jordan la reconoció al instante._

_-Hahaha tú te dormiste Robba, te re cabió ¿no?-_

_Robba miró a Lynn con enojo._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Robba estaba un poco rabiosa de no poder matar a la reclusa nueva llamada "Carly" , Ronnie anne y Lisa lo habían dejado claro, ninguna reclusa muerta, ningún escándalo que llamaría la atención de afuera.

* * *

_En las duchas…_

Jordan se encontraba en las duchas junto con otra prisionera, cuando de repente, un grupo de seis prisioneras aparecieron de la nada.

La reclusa estaba a su lado le dio una sonrisa espeluznante, dándole a entender lo obvio, era una trampa.

-Estás en serios problemas , chica nueva-

Jordan intentó defenderse pero una de las prisioneras la sujetó desde atrás, otra recluso le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, la arrojaron al suelo y comenzaron a propinarle golpes y patadas, la golpiza duró solo dos minutos y medio, pero para la ex policía infiltrada se sintieron como cinco minutos de castigo físico, al menos esas mujeres no la violaron, esos eran sus pensamientos, se quedó allí sentada en el suelo mojado, aún con el agua de la ducha corriendo.

Escucha una risa femenina.

-hihihihi…-

Jordan levantó la mirada para ver a Robba con una sonrisa burlona, ahora sabía quien las había mandado a atacarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? yo espero que no hahaha- dijo Robba.

Jordan entrecerró sus ojos en una mirada de odio.

-No, no … dame un momento, déjame imitarte por favor-

Robba levantó sus manos fingiendo estar entre dos barrotes invisibles.

-Guaaarrrdiaaaaaaaaaaaa, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Jordan simplemente la ignoró , y decidió esperar a que terminara sus burlas y se vaya.

En la enfermería de la prisión…

Mientras Jordan era revisada por el médico, Sue la jefa de guardia de la prisión se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿te lastimaron? Acostúmbrate nueva, esto no es un campamento de verano- dijo Sue sonriendo con malicia.

Jordan no era tonta, sabía que Sue disfrutaba verla así, ella era de esas guardias que se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de las marginadas.

-Me atacaron por que ustedes lo permitieron-

Sue sólo sonrió con cinismo.

-Recupérate-

En la oficina de asistencia psicológica de la correccional…

-Bien- dijo un muchacho moreno de cabello negro.

-Entonces que no estás soportando el encierro, eso es normal, ninguna prisionera soporta mucho su estadía aquí, por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a sobrellevarlo-

La prisionera apodada como "Panda Qt" miraba al chico confundida, ella estaba encerrada por asesinar chicos , a quienes invitaba a salir engañándolos, prometiéndoles un beso, una noche de placer, pero sin embargo, ella los mataba sin remordimiento, la prisionera tenía ciertos conflictos mentales, eso se veía a leguas.

-Eso no me molesta, si tengo que estar aquí para siempre me quedo para siempre, no tengo problema con eso-

-No panda- rió Francisco.

-Nadie dijo que te quedarás para siempre, algún día tendrás que salir-

-Si salgo mataré al bastardo que se me escapó antes de que me atrapara la policía-

-No tienes que decir eso-

-Y sí, es la verdad-

-Bien, no tienes nada más para decirme?-

Panda negó con la cabeza, dando una sonrisa.

-No, ya me desahogué, gracias-

-Bien, suerte Panda-

La chica con gorra de panda se levantó , sonriendo y dando saltos salió de la oficina, dejando a Francisco masajeando su frente.

-Ay, como una chica tan tierna puede ser tan lunática, que pase la siguiente!- ordenó, La siguiente prisionera que tuvo que atender era Jordan, ella se sentó sin decir una palabra, cruzando sus brazos.

-Hola como estás, mi nombre es Francisco, me desempeño como médico, doctor, asistencia psicológica, tengo un doctorado en las tres carreras, aunque también me desempeño más en la ayuda psicológica, estoy para ayudarte , hacer que te sientas cómoda, y luego buscarte un pabellón donde puedas llevarte mejor con las prisioneras- explicó.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Carly-

-Carly…- repitió Francisco mientras leía su expediente.

-Carly Jackson, ese es tu nombre-

Jordan asintió en respuesta.

-Parece que no eres una chica muy conversadora-

Jordan permaneció sin decir una palabra, Francisco se quedó mirándola un momento, había algo en esta prisionera que la hacía diferente de las demás.

-No tienes nada qué decirme? ¿Ningún tipo de problema? Carly, respóndeme si no es así-

Jordan solo dio una falsa sonrisa.

-No-

-Bien, empezaré con las preguntas , tú me respondes sí o no ¿deacuerdo?-

Jordan solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Estás cómoda durante tu estadía en la prisión de mujeres de Royal Woods?-

-Si-

-Bien ¿No tuviste ningún problema con ninguna reclusa del lugar?-

Jordan simplemente respondió.

-No.

-¿No sufriste ataques ni lesiones de ningún tipo?-

Aunque Francisco veía los notables moretones en su rostro, y el pequeño hilo de sangre en la boca de Jordan, solo podía ayudarla si Jordan decía la verdad, de otra forma, el no podría hacer nada.

-No- respondió Jordan.

Francisco suspiró.

-Bien Carly, por hoy concluimos, pero cualquier molestia que tengas, me avisas, y veré si puedo hacer algo ¿de acuerdo?-

Jordan asintió sin mirarlo.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, puedes retirarte-

Jordan se retiró sin problema de regreso al patio de la prisión.

Sue se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hasta que alguien la llamó.

-Shh Sue, aquí-

Sue arqueó una ceja, ver a esa prisionera no le causaba ninguna alegría.

-¿Qué quieres Robba?-

-Quiero que me hagas un inmenso favor ¿quieres?-

-Déjame adivinar ¿quieres que te ayude en tu pequeño pleito con esa nueva?-

-Claro- dijo Robba.

-Por culpa de esa pinche rara, Las prisioneras del jodido patio me están perdiendo el respeto, cada vez que ellas me ven me corren!-

-Ya escuchaste a Lisa y a Ronnie anne, nada de prisioneras muertas-

-Pfft ya lo sé, pero quiero enseñarle a esa chica que conmigo, no se mete nadie, entiéndeme Sue, no somos tan diferentes ¿sabes?-

Sue se acercó a Robba, encarándola.

-Escucha, sucia antisocial, no te atrevas a compararte conmigo, yo soy una mujer derecha, tú, eres una criminal que está pagando su condena aquí-

-Ambas somos prisioneras-

-No, yo puedo salir , puedo ir a un parque a relajarme, tomar aire fresco, lejos de esta cárcel inmunda, y puedo ver a mis sobrinos, tú, no tienes a nadie Robba-

Robba sonrió con burla.

-Si, pero al menos yo saldré algún dia de aquí, pero tú Sue, tu te quedarás aquí, soportando cada presidiaria nueva que se aparezca-

Sue entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Me ayudarás? Dime qué quieres a cargo y te lo daré- ofreció la chica de larga cabellera negra.

-No tienes dinero, nada que yo quiera, excepto…-

-Excepto qué-

\- Shy, me gusta mucho tu chica-

Robba amplió su mirada, enojándose, le dio la espalda a Sue.

-Púdrete, no te daré el trasero de mi novia-

-Entonces no hay trato, no te ayudo-

Robba clavó sus uñas en su cabello frustrada.

-IRRRRG, BIEN! trato hecho!-

* * *

_Un día después..._

Una mañana tranquila se sentía en el patio de las reclusas, todas dormían plácidamente, hasta que….

-¡REQUISA SEÑORITAS!- gritó Sue.

Todas las guardias se acercaron con sus garrotes, golpeando las paredes de madera de las casuchas, sacando a las prisioneras a la fuerzas, algunas sufriendo golpes y abuso innecesario de la fuerza por parte de las guardias.

Lynn, Lucy, Polly, Tabby, Margo, Haiku, Risas, Cookie, y Jordan, todas ellas estaban afuera con las manos en la cabeza.

(Sarabande soundtrack)

Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, Robba caminaba por el patio, mirando a las demás ser sometidas.

-Hola chicas ¿disfrutando su requisa?-

Robba le da una patada a Cookie en la cara, tirándola al suelo.

-Hehehe.

Cookie no reaccionó ya que estaba la presencia de Sue y las guardias, solo se dedicó en darle una mirada asesina, Sue movía las sábanas, las almohadas, los pedazos de papel, las toallitas que encontraban ahí, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, sonrió, un extenso cuchillo hecho a mano.

-Miren lo que encontré-

Sue le muestra el cuchillo a Margo.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-

-No-

Sue se acercó a Jordan, quien desviaba la mirada.

-¿Esto es tuyo Carly?-

Sue acercó el cuchillo a su cuello, con la intención de intimidar a Jordan pero ella no se inmutó.

-No señora-

-¿No señora? Hahahaha- rió ella.

-Sin embargo esto estaba debajo de TÚ colchón….Robba!-

-Si Sue?- preguntó ella.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-

Robba estalló a carcajadas, una risa triunfal.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…no para nada-

Jordan puso una expresión molesta, evidentemente era otra treta de Robba para molestarla, Sue rápidamente la tomó del brazo , le colocó un saco para cubrir su cabeza, fué llevada hacia dentro de la prisión, en el lugar más recóndito de la prisión.

Allí fue metida, sin quitarle el saco de la cabeza, la empujó adentro, asustada, Jordan se quitó el saco, mirando como Sue cerró la puerta, dejándose ver a través de la pequeña abertura con barrotes.

La jefa de guardia comenzó a tararear la marcha fúnebre en voz alta, Jordan solo la miró sin inmutarse.

-Estarás dos días enteros ahí- dijo Sue sonriendo.

-Hasta que aprendas a comportarte, reclusa-

Mientras tanto en otra parte…

Chandler se levantó de inmediato, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, Maggie le traía una bandeja con comida al secuestrado.

-Tu almuerzo-

-Escuché voces- dijo el pelirrojo.

Maggie se encogió de hombros.

-Estás alucinando-

-No, es verdad, escuché a una mujer tarareando ¿Dónde rayos estoy?-

-¿No es obvio Chandler Mccann? En un hotel cinco estrellas-

-Hay más personas aquí ¿verdad?-

Maggie no respondió.

-Solo come-

Chandler se puso de pie frente a Maggie y comenzó a gritar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Jordan se puso de pie en aquella celda pequeña de reclusión, al escuchar aquel grito, que pudo reconocer.

-¿Chandler?-

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap, como ya vieron en esta revelación, jordan ya era una Marginada de la sociedad misma, por mala suerte pasó de ser una oficial de la ley y el orden, a una reclusa más.**

**ya vieron cuanto poder tiene la Jueza Mccann, madre de Chandler.**

**si quieren leer más de este AU , busquen mi otro fic Marginadas la guerra , el cual fué estrenado anteriormente a este fic.**

**en cuanto a quienes me lo han pedido, ver la muerte de Lincoln en este fic, si, tal vez se muestre aquí, tal vez en Marginadas Motin, futura precuela que estuve escribiendo en enero febrero de este año, antes de que la pandemia estallara.**

**Dato:**

**La prision anterior donde estaba Jordan, el nombre está basado en una carcel de mujeres real de Wisconsin, Taycheedah, es el nombre real.**

**La persecución de Carlota será casi igual a la de Jordan en Marginadas Motín, saludos.**


End file.
